Jaguar The RainWing
Jaguar belongs to anyone, please adopt. Do Not steal! by grapecakes! Description Jaguar is a thin slender RainWing, but despite that, tries to look as a SandWing. Jaguar has olive tan scales, she pretends her barb was cut off, and she survived, by adding a few scars on her scales. She still looks the body of a RainWing, but you'd never know unless you closely inspected her. She has a light-colored underbelly, and a sandy kind of color for her wing membranes. Jaguar often hides her tail, as the prehensile part often attracts attention. Her eyes are dark green, which most dragons don't notice. Jaguar does not have the normal SandWing sail, so again, faking that she was in many battles, she told the tale of her sail being cut to pieces, dragons generally do not believe her, but none suspect her true identity. Jaguar was born with a small ruff, and she used it to her advantage. For accessories, she has a loose, hanging necklace of jade beads wound around her neck several times, and clippings of gold on her wings, also a gold bead as her earing. : = Main scales : = Underscales : = Wing Membranes : = Eyes : = Necklace : = Earing Personality Jaguar is calm and collected, refusing to get stressed out regardless of the situation. Jaguar likes to be sarcastic. She is surprisingly soft spoken, despite her fierce abilities. Jaguar can be very resourceful, however. Her talent in trickery comes in handy in her life of lies and deception. Cowardice is not an option. She dislikes tricking others, and is rather bold, doesn't care what other dragons think. Jaguar is rather good at telling stories. She loves doing impressions to impress others. She prefers SandWings to change into, and almost never changes. Abilities Jaguar can spit a deadly venom, She can also change her scales to fit the environment, like most RainWings. She has a talent for story-telling and deception, and in her younger days, dreamed of one day being an author, those dreams melted away in time, realizing the world was a hard place, and writing wasn't going to make it a better one. After Tangerine came back, though, she resumed her dreams as an author, and sold her books in her store. History Jaguar was born in the rainforest, happy as ever with her parents. Her parents, Tangerine and Sloth did not like the way the RainWings ran everything, so they lived out farther from the village, in a cottage. They lived happily, until a fire threatened the rainforest, burning it to the ground. Her father, Sloth, died in the fire, and Tangerine and Jaguar moved to the RainWing village, sticking out like a sore thumb. Jaguar grew to be a happy, daring and bold dragonet. She often played with the other dragonets, then stopped when she heard they'd been talking about her behind her back. She returned home, saddened. Then Tangerine went missing. No one seemed notice her disappearance. No one even noticed Jaguar. She left the Rainforest, sad and alone. Trying to track down her mother, she had many close calls, slowly growing up. Yet Tangerine couldn't be found, she gave up, returning to the Rainforest. She felt disgusted with herself, and those around her. Jaguar, once again, now almost an adult, traveled out to Possibility. though new, it seemed to be a rather nice place. She disguised herself as a SandWing, wondering what other tribes felt like. It was wonderful, SandWings were much more organized, and respectable. She settled in the town, setting up a shop, she sold many things. It grew in popularity. She went under the alias Shimmer, yet the echoes of her childhood kept coming back. Those sweet days, when she felt as she could do anything, everything. Tangerine kept creeping into her mind. Jaguar took a visit to the rainforest, finding it under a new rule. A new rein. And then she saw her. It was Tangerine. She was reunited with her mother, yet stayed in Possibility, as Shimmer. Jaguar was pleased to see Tangerine came often. Jaguar felt herself again. She was complete. Trivia *Jaguar originally had a very very different backstory, but when I gave her a theme song it changed completely. *She was originally a male SandWing Assassin owned by Nibby, but I adopted her and she became this monstrosity. *Jaguar is for the 2.5KB and Beyond! Contest. *Being a master of disguise, I often draw up some of her other identities, (maybe one day I'll reveal them!) Gallery DxP87KPvZog9o99cqMQSZ3LIeXeeFbOgCf857fmFFbnB9Cycv0EFxNbVkFyb.jpg|By GloryDaRainWing on artfight! Hey-mom.png|By NyxyPixie! THank youS!! Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Females